HWE TUESDAY NIGHT NITRIX EPISODE 7
Intro Till I collapse plays, then Grando comes out to King Nothing by Metallica Grando: I AM YOUR KING... of HWE Lights go out as The Game, HHH comes out HHH: You might be A King... but I am the king of Kings Grando: No, No, NO HHH: Yes Yes Yes Lights go out as Sexy Boy comes on HBK comes out alone HBK: Ahuh, yeah, to me, you both arent as good as THE HEARTBREAKER HBK Gives Grando and HHH a sweet chin music as the Heartbreakers come out Paul: I speak for all of us.... What are you doing? HBK: Now you guys come in hear and finish them off Paul: What, we could never do that HBK leaves the ring and hits everyone with a Sweet Chin Music MATCH 1 Dave Flair is standing inside the ring with Ric Flair as his manager The lights go out as the crowd hears an OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH Randy Savages music comes on Randy Savage comes out Savage: Look whos back OOOOOHHH YEEAAH DAVE: But wait, I thought you were... Savage: Was my twin actually Dave: Oh... Savage: AND NOW I AM HERE IN HWE TO crowd cheers Savage: OK, (laughs) I CANT BELIEVE YOU ALL FELL FOR THAT Savage takes off his costume to reveal it was Rick Wild, but looking like Ravishing Rick Rude Wild: You see, its me, Rick Wild, but Wild: I am Ravishing, I am Rick, I am hip, and all things in between, but I am not Rude, no no, I AM WILD The tag champs come out (dashing) Mulio and Samoan Syx come out, but to a different theme song, a remix of we are one and wild and young The triple threat elimination team tables match is underway Mulio is thrown out of the ring by Wild, who follows with a diving elbow drop out of the ring, but gets countered into a dropkick to the elbow Wild is helpless Wild is hit with a table by Mulio Ric Flair hits Mulio with his elbow and places him on the table Dave Flair goes out of the ring with a diving splash but gets thrown through the table by Mulio as he rolls out of it DAVE AND HIS TEAM ARE EIMINATED David, his father, and Rick Wild leave Dashing hits simoultaneous Zig Zag and Cross Rhodes on Samoan Syx and Mulio HBK comes out and hits Samoan Syx and Mulio with a double Sweet Chin Music Dashing finishes the match with a double elbow through two tables as they retain their titles Match 2 Ryder is in the ring with his title Mr. Kennedy comes out Ryder: Ahhhh my partner Mr. Kennedy: Yes, we plan to in the future... Mr. Kennedy hits his finisher, the rollout fireman carry Kennedy: MY PLAN IS TO WIN YOUR TITLE JDUDE: The only thing I can do really is let Ryder destroy you Match starts Kennedy goes for the pin on the down opponent 1......2....... kickout by Ryder Ryder gets up and gets in the position of Kennedys finisher, but turns around 180 degrees and hits a rough ryder he goes for the pin 1.....2......3... WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE WHITE NIGHT CHAMPION..... ZACK RYDER BACKSTAGE Velvet Sky is shown backstage with JDUDE JDUDE: Thanks for showing up, my head is still aching, was he using brass knuckles? Sky: I don't know, but hey, I am here for you, I have to go back to the UNW locker room though... BIE JDUDE: See ya... Batista approaches Batista: So, I AM YOUR XTREME TITLE HOLDER, and I have no control of what happened, I mean, I havent even shown up within the past weeks JDUDE: I understand, which is why, in the main event, you WILL HAVE A TITLE MATCH, against whoever wins the next match Jenny Sweet: What about the divas match of the night JDUDE: THATS THE BEST PART, the divas will compete to see who will go against Batista, whoever wins this match wins a title shot for their "man", bye, I need some aspirin Match 3 Jenny Sweet is in the ring with HBK as her manager then Glory Girl enters with Sam American match starts Glory and Sweet shake hands, as they are good friends Glory hits a dropkick, then another, then a big boot Glory climbs the ropes, but is tripped by HBK while ref is distracted Sweet, in tribute to torrie wilson, takes off her pants revealing her thong, then hits the stinkface Sweet then goes for a pin 1....2......3.... Sweet: HBK, thanks for winning the match... but.... I choose Her0 for the title shot HBK comes in the ring and grabs Sweet Hero by Skillet plays as Her0 comes out and saves Sweet Roddy Piper: Look, now as you are both legal for this match, I will say that both of you are in this match Main Event Batista comes out THE MATCH IS ANNOUNCED AS A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH Batista rolls out of the ring with his title Batista gets his title, runs into the ring, trips Her0, and beats him up a lot HBK joins him in this beating The Game HHH comes out and hits HBK with a Pedigree, and then is hit by a Batista Bomb Then, Her0 goes for a spear, but then is caught into another Batista Bomb, after HBK tripped him Batista goes for the pin 1.....2.........3 WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE CHAMPION, BATISTA Grando Masses comes out and then points at Batista, the show goes off air